The Fight Before Christmas
by kimcat
Summary: It is torture, comedy, and Christmas rolled into one,Read how Kakashi tortured Sasuke! Oh what fun!Sasuke dosen't like Christmas we'll have to fix that Get ready for the ride, hold on to your hats!


1**The fight before Christmas **

It was Christmas Eve in Konoha. Everyone in this village loved the wintry holiday... that is except for one... Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke was the local scrooge of Kohona. He lost his Christmas spirit ever since the incident with his brother. Unfortunately for him, he was on a three-man team of Genin... with two of the most obsessive over the holiday. If he hated the holiday so much why didn't he just run and hide some where you ask? Well it's because that Konoha is a ninja village, he would be found in an instant.

And so our story begins along with the fun,

To give some Christmas cheer and sprit, to a boy who had none.

And yes this tale will continue in rhyme,

However we will give Sasuke most of the time,  
in the light that is lime.

An alarm went off on this cold Christmas Eve,

And Sasuke awoke, looking more then just peeved.

He lurched out of bed with a scowl in place,

Walked to the bathroom and then washed his face.

"Who said that" Sasuke asked as he looked around,

When he saw there was no one he began to shiver and frown.

He quickly got dressed, ate, and ran out the door,

"Christmas! Pah!" he said. To him 'twas such a bore.

He soon reached his destination, on the bridge, over a river,

He then saw his teammates and that made him quiver.

Naruto was not wearing his normal orange jump suit,

Instead, he was wearing red outfit, witch Hinata thought cute.

He glared at the blonde, Oh yes, he planed to do hours of that,

For said idiot, was also wearing a red Santa hat.

The only female member of the team, Sakura was she,

Was wearing a bright green dress, witch got a thumbs up from Lee.

A visible twitch formed on Sasuke's eyebrow,

He just wanted the day to end! And he wanted it NOW!

The three sat and waited for the perverted, porn reading Jounin,

And when he finally arrived, he gave a lame excuse about saving a queen.

Sakura said "LIAR!! Learn to get here on time!"

Naruto replied "Yea! What she said! Otherwise we'll continue to whine!"

Sasuke just blinked, while Kakashi gave a smile,

"In case you're wondering yes the rhyming will last for a while"

He raised a brow high at what had been said,  
"I don't get it." Naruto said, shaking his head.

To this Kakashi replied "well you see Sasuke was lacking in Christmas spirit"

Sasuke scowled "so instead you torture me and make me fear it?"

Sasuke said "oh woe is me! Oh me is woe!"

Kakashi smiled "and today's mission we'll be hanging mistletoe!"

"ooh & the Jutsu will last as long as I feel,  
it will take for you to reveal,  
that you really love Christmas and then?

All will be happy go lucky again!

One last thought of won't this be fun?

Now with that said my rhyming sediment is done!"

Kakashi's grin grew larger after his long-winded speech,

Oh how he loved his unorthodox method to teach.

Sasuke was speechless, so he just glared at his team,

Then he took notice of the ninjas clad in green.

Team Gai came closer with a thumb's up and the sparkling of teeth,

They too were dressed for Christmas; Tenten even had a big Christmas wreath.

Lee came over to Sakura with a sparkle of tooth,

Gave a thumbs up and said "YOSH! GREEN IS THE COLOR OF YOUTH!"

Sasuke twitched madly at the constant narration,

The voice was making him loose concentration.

"HEY! CUT THAT OUT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD,

OR ELSE I WILL MAKE CURTAIN, YOU WAKE UP DEAD!"

"And what may I ask are you screaming about?"

Neji asked Sasuke who looked like he had begun to pout.

"I keep hearing voices and they're mocking me!"

Kakashi smiled and said "Awe well that's normal you see"

"Oh how I wish I could just murder you two"

"But you can't do that cause' I'm the only one who can remove the Justu on you"

Kakashi's eye crinkled up into a grin

"You and I are the only one who can hear that voice from within"

"Oh great this day keeps on getting better and better"

"Sasuke-kun look I got you a sweater!"

She held up the knit sweater that was green and red

'_Why oh why hadn't I stayed in bed?'_

Kakashi then said, "So then shall we get on with today's mission?"

Sasuke just mumbled words that were beyond recognition.

While the other Genin minus Neji all cheered,

At least it was only his teammates, not Christmas he feared.

Sasuke began hitting his head on a nearby tree.

He wanted to be knocked unconscious but was dragged away by lee.

So the teams went on to hang the mistletoe on many different things,

All the while annoying Sasuke with Christmas carols that they had begun to sing.

Yes even cold introverted Neji had a smile on his face,

Almost skipping down the trails, looking like a basket case.

Neji even sang along with a few songs further portraying a loon,

Though he was trying his best, he still couldn't carry a tune.

Sasuke simply concentrated on the mistletoe that's a fact,

But his thoughts were interrupted when on the back of his head he felt a **SMACK!**

Sasuke quickly span around looking at the brawl,

Glaring madly at Naruto who had thrown a large snowball.

"YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT NOW!" Sasuke yelled and then,

Quickly as he could threw a snowball back at his friend.

The ball of snow soared at an incredibly fast pace,

And Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as it hit Naruto square in the face.

Lee quickly joined throwing snow at Tenten with a battle call,

The snowball fight soon escalated into a free for all.

The two Jounin off to the side mature ever so,

Playing rock, paper, scissors for the fiftieth time in a row.

The Ginun soon realized that something was missing but not by fult,

The two teams ganged up on the blissful adults.

They attacked back with a snowy furry never before seen,

As Kakashi and Gai knocked down the poor teens.

Although Sasuke would be black and blue by the rising sun,

Even he had to admit he was having such fun!

Once everyone had settled way down,

Sasuke quickly wiped his face of the smile and started to frown.

Kakashi came over and peered down at him,

"see now isn't it fun to act on a whim?"

Sasuke just growled as he asked on the mission what's next

Kakashi was beginning to become a big Christmas pest.

Kakashi smiled and said "Nothing the mistletoe is all hung"

"So are you saying our mission's now done?"

"Quite right my miserable young pupil,

So now you can leave, go home if you will"

Sasuke's eye twitched "You know you're really creepy when you talk like that,"

"Yes that's the point" Kakashi replied and beside him he sat.

"Sasuke go home get a nice long rest,

and hopefully tomorrow you wont be as vexed."

So sasuke got up and then walked away,

This was still going to be a really long day.

A rather slow pace he lumbered along,

Trying hard to ignore those annoying Christmas songs.

As he walked down the street his house now in sight,

There what he saw gave him a fright.

His house stood alone on the long lonely street,

What he saw there made him suddenly have cold feet.

He stood and he stared at the monstrosity,

There on his lawn stood a large Christmas tree.

It stood there tall all decked out in lights,

As he looked to his roof his anger took flight.

Someone had decorated his house all festive while he was gone,

There was even plastic reindeer on his once smooth snowy lawn.

What he saw on his roof made his breathing take a pause,

For twenty feet tall stood a waving inflatable Santa Claus.

Sasuke just stood there anger beyond words,

He was about to scream but then something he heard.

He looked to the noise and saw what had done this deed

when he saw what it was he was way over the line that marked peeved.

He walked over calmly to pick a bone,

With the nearest Naruto clone.

The clone saw him coming and let out a call,

It said they were done and poofed away once and for all.

As his rampage went on outside on the clones,

Overhead the sky was black and the full moon shone.

Sasuke let out a scream as he slammed his front door,

Took one look at the inside and had a tantrum on the floor.

The Naruto clones had even gone decorating inside,

When sasuke found the real one he'd make sure he died.

As he grabbed at some tinsel and pulled as hard as he could,

He saw from the fireplace a spew of black soot.

Sasuke turned to the noise and investigated it closely,

He didn't care who was braking in, he just wanted to hit them mostly.

As Sasuke approached the fireplace who should he see?

But a guy in a red suit carrying a sack upon one knee.

He looked around nervously as he rose to his feet,

And stood there silently as Sasuke made no move to greet.

The man tried to smile and have a "HO HO HO"

Sasuke just rolled eyes as this "man" was someone he knows.

Sasuke just sighed as this man he knew who,

It was Naruto dressed as Santa, up his shirt a pillow or two.

Naru-Santa grabbed at his sack as if a trip to embark,

But his beard fell down reviling his whisker marks.

He tried to fix it as he went over the Christmas tree now rather frantic,

Sasuke was already mad at him for his previous antics.

And so Sasuke grabbed the Naru-Santa by the collar of his coat,

Gave him a punch in the head, kicked him outside, and wished for a moat.

Sasuke was just about to go to bed, to go settle in,

When another noise startled him making him hit his chin.

A loud boom and jingle from on the chimney sat him up abrupt,

"If Naruto came back I'll kick him hard in the butt."

Sasuke stood hiding in the doorway, holding a frying pan weapon,

As another man in red down the chimney crept on.

This was not Naruto making a very bad attempt,

This one seemed flawless right down to the slight accent.

He spoke not a word as he went to his work,

Putting presents under the tree from a sack so big his back must have hurt.

The man stood tall around six feet two,

The guy looked Sasuke quickly over through and through.

A smile she showed through his snowy white beard,

As he came over Sasuke said aloud "This is weird"

"Now there Sasuke you haven't been that nice," he said calmly but quick,

He pulled out a long scroll "No in fact you've been quite the prick!"

Sasuke just blinked his frying pan held high,

"Who are you? What are you doing here? And why?"

"Ho HO! My dear boy don't you recognize Santa when he comes?"

"Yea you already tried that Naruto don't you remember I made you run?"

Sasuke went calmly over to the man in red white beard he began to pet,

He quickly changed to a fist and pulled, when it didn't come off he began to sweat.

The man's eyes twinkled even though he was in pain,

Then after rubbing his chin turned not to name names.

"So if your real then? You know everything about me?"

The man in red smiled "yes all I see"

"Your favorite color is purple even though you make it out to be blue,

And you still sleep with a stuffed animal even though that faze should be through."

Sasuke just blinked as the man then turned and said,

"Now rest you Christmas spirt and go to bed."

"All I ask is that you act a little more friendly in the month of December,

We don't want to act to nice or that could scare your friends forever!"

And with that said the man turned to leave, making sasuke bewildered,

"Oh and one more thing before I go, if a girl does something you don't like try not to kill her."

Then the man in red drove his finger up high in his nose,

Turned into dust and up the chimney he rose.

Now in that one instant Sasuke of Santa became fond,

However he could have discovered the truth with his Sharingon.

Up on the rooftop a hand seal was formed the man very pleased,

As Kakashi stood there grinning as the Genjutsu released.

Sasuke stood in the door way as his world seemed to be spinning too fast,

He looked to the picture of his teammate and got a blast from the past.

Sasuke thought about what Santa had said,

And finely decided he had more fun being happy instead.

He quickly ran through the house that is his,

Gathered up some things and was out the door with a wiz.

He ran down the street with brightly rapped parcels,

And to a confused Naruto he delivered a few tasty morsels.

As Sasuke ran off leaving Naruto quite jarred,

Standing on the street with a Ramen gift card.

Sakura was next Sasuke ran into her,

Sasuke grabbed her arms and into her ear he purred.

Then gave her a tag that said hope you like this gift,

As he leaned in close and on her cheek he did kiss.

Sakura stood there blinking as Sasuke quickly ran off,

Then her brain registered what happened and she began to choke and cough.

When Sasuke got back home after his gift giving,

And he had to admit this was a good way of living.

He went up to bed, bushed his teeth and went to sleep,

As he made to himself a promise to keep.

When he awoke the next morning he looked around and began to frown,

There in his room was his team just standing around.

"Umm what is it you want? I thought you said there was no training today,

or is there something special you need to say?"

Sakura and Naruto exchanged glances. "Umm why are you talking like that?"

"Yea it's kinda creepy"

Sasuke looked up to Kakashi who's eye crinkled into a smile. "I removed the Jutsu after what you did for your teammates." he said

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Do you know how much I've been through??!" he jumped up screaming

"that voice constantly narrating my life and making it rhyme?" he then mumbled as an after thought "I hate you."

"We just came by to give you a thank-you hug!" Naruto exclaimed charging and pouncing on

Sasuke.

"What no get off!" sasuke wailed.

"Group hug!" Sakura called.

"NO!!"

"I love these touchy moments!" Kakashi said as he went to join his students.

"No get the hell off! I HATE YOU ALL!!!" sasuke screamed his voice echoing all around the room.

"Marry Christmas to you too buddy!"

"NARUTO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"


End file.
